In his arms
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: The winters in Ered Luin were harsh but luckily Thorin managed to keep Kíli warm so he wouldn't freeze to death. Thorin/Kíli. Incest.


**So, my second story (well it was written first but... yeah) in the hobbit. This is also in AO3. This contains Durincest, Nephew/Uncle relationship, so if it's not your cup of tea better not read it. **

**Warnings: Too sweet and fluffly, durincest, incest. **

**Disclaimer: The hobbit is not mine!**

* * *

**In his arms**

The winter was being hard in Ered Luin that year. Well, the winters were always in Ered Luin but that year was especially hard. When I woke up it couldn't be more than an hour past midnight, my teeth were clacking and my whole body was trembling like someone was shaking me. I couldn't feel my fingers or my toes and even though I tried to move and pull the covers tighter around my body I couldn't warm up.

"Fíli?" I whispered, as loud as I could, my voice trembling. No one answered. I tried again but again no answer was given. I shifted and looked at my brother's bed across the room. It was empty. I cursed under my breath, as he was probably in the arms of a dwarf that was keeping his warm.

I grabbed the covers of my brother's bed and threw them over my body but they did nothing. I wanted to cry so badly. I didn't want to die; I didn't want to be left alone there, freezing to death. I grabbed the covers of the bed, draped them over me and shuffled towards the door, my feet growing colder and colder. I didn't want to look at them, fearing they would have turned blue by then.

My mother was currently at a relative's house, doing Mahal knows what for Mahal knows who so I went to the only other room occupied in the house: my Uncle's. I blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with my crush, the one I harbored feelings for, but I could do nothing else unless I wanted to freeze.

I knocked on the door before entering. My uncle groaned before sitting up on the bed, getting the furs off him. His eyes were still half closed and sleepy and he had a grimace, until he recognized me. He sighed and with his head motioned for me to come inside.

"Kíli, what's the matter? It's very late." He murmured. I didn't dare to get in the bed with him without his permission but I was dying to do it, both because it was probably very warm and because it was his bed with him inside.

"M-my room is very cold. I woke up from the cold, and luckily so, because I would have probably frozen to death if I hadn't." I tried to say, but my voice was trembling and it was making it hard. Thorin furrowed his eyebrows but smiled slightly.

"Come here, you can sleep with me, then. I guess Fíli isn't in the room, eh?"

"No, and I don't know when he left or where he is." I stated before getting in the bed. I kept my covers over me when I slithered in, but they weren't needed for in there it was very warm. I sighed and smiled softly. Thorin grabbed my hands and held them together between his ones. I blushed slightly, feeling hotness in my cheeks. Uncle smiled softly and held me close, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"You will probably have a cold tomorrow, and you have fever. For Mahal's sake! Your feet are freezing! Come closer, I will keep you warm. We don't want you freezing to death or loosing a limb because of it, your mother would kill me!" he chuckled against my hair, puffing hot breaths in it, making me shiver from head to toe. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm body pressed so closely against mine. He took the extra covers off me and covered me with his furs, rubbing my back softly.

"Is that the only reason?" I muttered against his chest after a while.

"Hm?"

"I mean, the only reason to keep me here, alive, is because mother would kill you otherwise?" I felt stupid the very same moment those words had left my mouth. I blushed harder when Thorin snickered and shook his head.

"Of course not, I would miss you. Everyone would. We would miss your jokes, you're the only one who managed to make me smile here."

Something grew in my chest at his words. I bit my lip, tightening my grip on his clothes.

"Is that so? I mean, Master Dwalin is your friend and he's quite funny when he wants to and-"

"Hush, Kíli." He whispered in my ear. "It's true that Dwalin can be funny but you're the light in this darkness, Kíli. You're pure. You are so young and innocent."

"I'm not that innocent. And I'm not that young." I argued, pursuing my lips. Thorin grinned slightly.

"It's not wrong to be innocent or young. Everyone has been that once. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm already off age! And I haven't even had a kiss on the lips." I grunted, blushing even more. Thorin would never take me as his if he knew how inexperienced I was, or so I thought. His hands travelled down my body and placed on the small of my back, pressing my body flush against his.

"Is that true?"

"No reason to lie. I'm ashamed of it."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why not? Fíli's not even a virgin anymore. I can't even get a dwarf to kiss me, I'm just that ugly."

"Oh Mahal, nephew, if only your eyes could see what mine do. You're not ugly, not at all. Not in my eyes." Slowly I raised my head, looking at his pale, blue eyes, that shone even in the darkness of the room. My freezing feet or my fever didn't even seem so important any more.

He bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth before his eyes avoided mine. He sighed deeply, his arms tensing.

"You're so young and…"

"I'm not that young."

"I'm almost a century older than you."

"I see no problem. There is none if I want it too."

His head lay on my hair and he sighed deeply again, resuming his stroking on my back. I relaxed again, closing my eyes again.

"I will leave soon, to meet some relatives before we all go to Erebor, to retake our home, and during the journey I don't think there will be moments for… Us." He explained softly. I gulped, my heart accelerating at the thought of the journey that awaited me.

"I don't mind. I will wait if that means I get to be with you." I assured him.

"Since when?" I knew he meant since when I had been in love with him, or since when I had wanted it but I stayed silent for a while before I answered his question.

"Since very long ago. You were the one who made me realize that I would never be able to love a dwarf maid. Nor I would be able to love any other dwarf. Only you."

"I've… Kíli you have so much life and I'm so old."

"Please don't do this, it's you who I choose. It's my life."

I stared up at him again and he met my eyes. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds he opened them again before dipping his head and closing the gap between us. Our lips met softly, my first kiss being as perfect as I had imagined it. My eyes fluttered and finally closed, enjoying the feeling of my uncle embracing me tightly. It was like all my dreams had come true.

When we parted he sighed softly, and joined our foreheads. I felt his hot and sweet breath ghost over my lips, making me ache for more.

"I love you so much…" I whispered. He smiled and shook his head.

"That's my nephew, shameless, reckless, little Kíli."

"Sorry…?"

"Don't worry, your feelings are returned, I love you too. But you must be more reserved with expressing your feelings."

"I will try." I smiled wickedly before kissing him again, making the kiss a bit more passionate and not so soft. He kept kissing me until my hands travelled to his chest and tried to undo his shirt.

He pushed me away a bit, just enough to grab my hands and kiss them softly before watching me with his penetrating eyes.

"I won't take you as mine until we have Erebor back, then I will give you everything I can. If we do this, we'll do it well. I won't risk my life to you mother because you were too eager." We both laughed. He caressed my face, pushing my hair behind my ears. He kissed my forehead, tucking my head under his chin and holding me tight so I would sleep warm.

Maybe I would have to wait, but for then, everything I needed was to be in Thorin's arms.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
